


父尊父帝总是闹离婚下

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	父尊父帝总是闹离婚下

下

天地被光芒笼罩，血阳褪去色彩，乌云变成银纱，来不及逃离的天兵魔将被碾成齑粉。

　　巨大的轰鸣掩盖了一切声音，无数怨魂厉鬼试图从忘川中逃离，顷刻便与那流淌了几千万年的忘川水一道化为乌有。

　　而这一切，不过一刹那而已，很短，很短。

　　人们睁着刺痛的双目，隐约看到一道身影从光芒中坠下，轻薄得如一瓣霜花。

　　这场天魔大战没有胜者。

　　水神玉碎，魔尊重伤，天帝悲痛欲绝，立下“有生之年，再不踏入魔界”的誓言。

　　那划在忘川河畔的一道剑痕，断了所有纠葛。

　　回到天庭，众人都道天帝悲伤过度，言语间小心翼翼，不敢触及伤心事。但润玉自己知道，难过是有，但也不是这么悲伤。

　　或许他真的长着一副铁石心肠，也或许所有的情感在母亲消亡的那一日已被用尽。

　　行到璇玑宫，目光从阶旁掠过。那处原本种着几盆锦觅拿来的昙花，她说他日日布星值夜，这昙花恰巧也是夜晚盛放，正好与他作伴。

　　而如今此处已然空空如也。也对，锦觅既亡，那花自然也跟着散了。

　　整个天界没了花，没了草，空空荡荡，所谓姹紫嫣红，皆是幻化出来的假象。

　　今夜璇玑宫内仙气缭绕，与空中一弯冷月相映成趣，倒显得越发清幽了。

　　这样的月色，让他想起了和锦觅的那次争吵。

　　他们很少争吵，别人都以为是天帝过于深情，不忍拂逆心上人……真也罢，假也罢，利用也罢，怜惜也罢，他与锦觅之间似乎少了什么东西。

　　撑着微凉的台阶慢慢坐了下来，袍袖随意铺在身侧，如水波般徐徐荡开。

　　恍惚间似乎看到锦觅满脸是泪，嘶吼着痛斥他，将他做过的事，一桩桩一件件列出来。

　　“如今，你已经坐稳了天帝之位，你的夙愿已经达成，为什么还是不肯放过我呢？”

　　是啊，为什么不肯放过她？太微已死，荼姚跳了临渊台，水神的势力也被瓦解，区区一个无权无势的月下仙人他从未放在眼里。锦觅这颗棋子已被他利用殆尽，再无可以榨取之处了，为何还将她留在身边？

　　“你莫不是……莫不是还想用我去对付他？”锦觅茫然的摇头，眼中的泪流得更凶，“没用的！他恨我入骨，恨不得亲手将我碎尸万段。你放开我吧！我再也不会去伤他了。”

　　他看着面前这个哭得快要化成水的女子，心中忽的升起一股快意。是了，这就是他想要的，两人永如参商，再无相聚之日。

　　“你温柔体贴，柔情似水，每每我尚未开口，你便已经将最好的奉到我面前。这般细致周全，揣摩心机的爱意，世上有几人能做到呢？你说你爱我，我信了，所有人都信了。但是润玉，谎言再真终究只是谎言，你骗了我，骗了天下人，也把自己骗了进去。”

　　他慌了，似被戳穿最隐晦的事，急急反驳，“不是的，觅儿，不是的！我是真的爱着你，爱得我痛不欲生，不能自拔……我看见了你的梦境，看见了梦境中你们柔情似水，你可知当时我是何等心情？我恨不得举剑毁了自己的魂魄。”

　　怀中的锦觅挣扎得很厉害，对他拳打脚踢。他不管不顾，将之牢牢拢在怀里。

　　“可是，可是我清楚的知道，我必须忍，只有忍到成为真正的强者，强到没有人能对我不低头，才能牢牢的捍卫住我的爱人，让我的爱人心悦诚服的跟随我……”

　　那番话锦觅信与不信其实他并不在乎，说出这番话……只因他不想再将这匹兽藏在心里。藏得太久，兽的利齿已将他的心啃噬得千仓百孔，让他痛彻心扉。

　　他搂着锦觅，眼前出现的却不是她的脸庞，而是另一个身着紫衣的身影。

　　是谁呢？

　　当时那般情景容不得他细细去想，现今他该好好想一想了。

　　不是女仙，更不是女妖，那身影……勾起了他心底的一丝柔情。一丝而已，却带出千丝万缕。这样温暖的感情原来他也拥有过，只是埋得太深，连自己都忘记了。

　　他撑着额头，侧卧在阶上，昏昏欲睡。

　　半梦半醒之际，仿若回到了凡间。他、旭凤、锦觅在凡间小筑喝着佳酿，醉得一塌糊涂。

　　父帝死了，母亲死了，锦觅死了，只剩他孤零零一个人，但日子还是要过下去。

　　白驹过隙，斗转星移，一千年转瞬即过。

　　穷奇的反噬越来越厉害，他的性情也变得越来越喜怒难测。从上仙们惧怕的眼神中，他隐约猜到他们在密谋什么。

　　忠心？那是最稀罕的东西，凡间的帝王尚且得不到，何况寿元无尽的他呢？

　　他将自己用链条锁住，自困于璇玑宫。他不惧怕，心底深处甚至在暗暗窃喜，他等着那人，他想见到那人。

　　那人终于来了，一身玄衣站在门口，右手提着赤霄剑，左手牵着一个小小少年。

　　或许是他的侍童吧！

　　他并未在意，平静的，冷酷的，用斟酌了无数个日夜的词句激怒那人，让他杀了自己，拿了这天帝之位。

　　一切皆如他所料，旭凤没有杀他，也没有拿这天帝之位，还用琉璃净火法灭了他体内的穷奇。

　　他捂住脸低低笑了出来，其实早就知道，倘若这世上还有一人不会伤他，那就是旭凤。

　　“陛下？”邝露取来外袍为他披上，小声道：“魔尊已经走了，陛下神力尽复，今后再无人敢违逆陛下。”

　　这些年他所做之事，不外乎如何稳固天帝之位，如何让六界四海万世升平。但现在他听到这句话，内心竟然毫无波澜。

　　“上元仙子，本座记得你从未穿过紫色的衣衫。”

　　“是，陛下为何如此问？”

　　“觅儿也从未穿过。”他听而不闻，抬脚向殿门走去，“我终于想起他是谁了。他一直都在，只是我不愿正视而已。”脚步越来越快，出了殿门，穿过彩虹桥，往东边走去。　

　　那是栖梧宫，本该是天界最繁华的所在，而今只剩下一片仙术幻化的仙草。

　　“你在看什么？”乾雨抬头看看旭凤，再顺着他的目光看看四周，不屑的道：“不过是仙法幻术，怎比得上我们魔界的妖花鲜艳夺目。”

　　“我们魔界……”旭凤笑了笑，笑中没有暖意，反倒有一丝说不清道不明的悲凉，“你生在魔界，长在魔界，自然觉得魔界什么都好。但这里……”他伸手往前一指，“也是生我养我的地方。”

　　“这是你住过的宫殿吗？”乾雨反握住他的手，因为手掌太小，便两只手掌一起包住，“我记得你说过，叫栖梧宫。”他轻轻摇了摇手臂，似在讨好，“凤栖梧桐，很合你的名字。”

　　这孩子……是怕他伤心呢！

　　旭凤摸摸他的头发，“是啊，栖梧宫。我原以为它还在的，想着无论我什么时候回来，都能有个落脚之处，是我天真了。先贤殿中连母神的一席之地他都不肯留，又怎会留下栖梧宫呢？”

　　“你不要伤心，他能毁一个，我就能建一个。”乾雨施法念咒，四周开始凝起片片冰霜。那霜雪似又意识，层叠往复，片刻间便成了一座殿宇。

　　庄重大气，颇有禹疆宫的气韵。

　　“是这样么？”乾雨歪着头瞅了瞅，“若不是，我就再建一座。”

　　旭凤笑了，狭长凤目波光流转，犹如春日里洒满了碎金的粼粼江水。

　　“自然不是。”

　　乾雨回头，天帝广袖飘飘，正站在梧桐下看着他们。

　　“栖梧宫，不是这个模样。”随着润玉走近，那霜雪化成的宫宇慢慢散了。空中水波氤氲，灵气缭绕，不多时又化成了另一座殿宇。雕梁画栋，精致异常。仅这般看着，便能想象昔日里面是何等热闹。

　　旭凤眼眸微垂，长睫遮掩下让人辨不出心思，窥不透心意。

　　“不过仙法幻术而已。”旭凤袍袖一挥，火光过处，殿宇犹如冰面碎裂。

　　“只要你能回来，我立时便建一座真的栖梧宫。”润玉凝视着旭凤，一字一字沉沉的道。

　　“就算再建一座，也已不是昔日的栖梧宫了。”忽然手上一紧，旭凤心中柔情一动，用力握住掌中小手，抚平了孩子不安的心。“天帝，我的家在魔界，天界与我已是陌路。”

　　润玉眼眶微红，旭凤眉目间一闪而过的柔情，如一柄轻薄的利刃，轻而易举的击中了他心中最柔软之处。

　　微风过，空中花雨纷扬，地上落英缤纷。

　　他恋恋的望着一身玄衣的男人，仿佛又看到了那个从微光中向他走来的少年。“昔日的栖梧宫虽然不在了，可是你还是那个昔日的少年啊！”

　　“尊上，我们走吧！”乾雨若有似无的挡在旭凤面前，催促道。

　　“好。”旭凤转身，下摆轻轻扬起，旋出一道优美的弧线，就如那日他斩在忘川河畔的剑痕。

　　“旭凤。”他叫了一声。

　　旭凤没有停下脚步，也没有回头。

　　忘川河亘古不变的流淌着，两人沿着河畔行走，身侧就是开得荼蘼的彼岸花海。

　　“为何不将你的名字告诉他？你若说了，他定会将天界送于你。”旭凤柔声道，“你不是一直想得到天界吗？”

　　“天界本就是你的东西，我既能堂皇正大的取回，又何须他让。”乾雨撇嘴，见旭凤看着他，便收敛了脸上的冷色，“我不喜欢天帝，也不喜欢天界。旭凤，只要你在我身边就好。”

　　旭凤眼眸一眯，“没大没小，居然敢直呼父尊的名讳。看来上次南荒之行还不能让你长记性啊！”

　　乾雨笑道：“今日是我的生辰呢，父尊就容我放肆一回吧！”

　　旭凤一愣，连脚步也停了下来，“是了，今日是你的生辰。”不远处便是那道天帝划下的剑痕，他怔怔出神，“那日锦觅死在我怀中，我也险些命丧他手，回去后便诞下了你。那日是魔历十万三千三百年，雨水……”

　　“旭凤，旭凤。”乾雨忽然害怕起来，轻轻摇着他的手，唤着他的名字。

　　旭凤低头，似透过他的脸看着另一个人，“今日正好一千年，你已经一千岁了。日子过得真快，真快……”一边说一边轻柔的抚着他的脸庞，“这张脸像我，但你的性子不知像谁。”

　　乾雨大声道：“当然像你。长得像你，性子也像你。我若有哪里做得不好，你说，我改。”

　　旭凤轻轻笑了，“今日既是你的生辰，我也要送你一件珍宝。可惜一时之间我竟想不到。”顿了一下，摸摸他的头发，“不如你自己说吧，六界四海，只要我能找到的，都送给你。”

　　乾雨摇头，“我不要。”

　　“不要？”旭凤故意逗他，“魔尊从不轻易许诺，你可别后悔啊！”

　　乾雨一字一顿，掷地有声，“你给了我一条命，这条命我用到了现在，而且还会一直用下去，这就是我得到的最好的礼物。”

　　“好孩子。”旭凤握紧他的手，一大一小两道身影渐行渐远，最后消失在袅袅升起的雾气中。

　　不知为何，那孩子的脸庞总在润玉眼前挥之不去。他不便去魔界，便经常去那凡间小筑。去的次数多了，总有几次碰到旭凤和那孩子。

　　但这次没看见那孩子，却看到旭凤坐在树下饮酒。

　　凉风习习，溪水潺潺，一壶酒，一管箫，浮生偷得半日闲。

　　“我带了桂花酿来。”他坐在旭凤对面，给旭凤斟了满杯，“是觅儿悄悄埋在栖梧宫的桂花酿，天下只此一坛。”

　　锦觅是他和旭凤之间唯一的纽带，若不如此，他不知怎么与旭凤搭话。

　　“果然是好酒。”旭凤啜了一口，咳嗽连连，酒水倾出半杯，再饮不得了。

　　他眉头一蹙，难掩心中担忧，“这些年，你的金丹反噬还厉害吗？”

　　“无妨，忍忍就过去了。”旭凤看向那酒壶，浅笑道：“我饮不得酒，可惜这桂花酿了。”

　　他这才发觉方才旭凤饮的是茶。

手掌一翻，现出一颗灵珠，里面漂浮着一颗火红色的伞状植被。“你那金丹中我多放了一味白薇，白薇只有蓬羽能克。你快服下吧！”

　　旭凤沉吟，“蓬羽万年才能长成，而今还不到万年。”

　　他灵力一吐，硬是将蓬羽送到旭凤手中，“我日夜用灵力催化，总能长得快一些。”

　　旭凤笑了笑，收下，“多谢。”

　　他想了又想，终究还是问出了口，“旭凤，你恨过我吗？”

　　“不恨。”

　　“当真？”旭凤答得太快，他反而不信，“但我是真的恨过你的。你总是这么高高在上，被所有人宠着，爱着，大家都当你是艳阳，所有人都仰望你的优秀，歌颂你的功绩，难道我就不优秀了吗？只是我没得选，从来，从来都是你们给我，但是你们从来没有问过我，我要不要。我现在告诉你，我不要，我不要你们这些虚伪的赏赐和怜悯，我更不会要你们的嗟来之食。”

　　旭凤静静听着，自斟一杯，一饮而尽，“我从未怜悯过你，你也不需要别人的怜悯。在我心中，你一直是个强者。”

　　他执起酒壶，看着酒水划过一道弧线落入杯中，“而今我报了仇，掌握了自己的命运，成为至高无上的天帝，得到了想要的一切，可我还是一无所有，求而不得，便是天帝也无可奈何。”

　　抬头看着旭凤，小心的藏住那一点炙热的情感，“旭凤，你知道吗？我之所以希望自己变得更强，就是希望有朝一日，你想要什么，我给你。”

　　旭凤嘴角一动，似要说什么。

　　“旭凤。”一道身影伴着脚步冲了进来，守在旭凤身前充满敌意的看着他。

　　他细细打量那孩子，“他和你长得真像，是……是你和觅儿的孩子吗？”努力从脸上挤出一点笑，柔声道：“你叫什么名字？”

　　乾雨连一个眼神也懒得赏他，还重重哼了一声。

　　旭凤脸色一沉。

　　乾雨不甘不愿，但又不敢违逆旭凤，“我叫乾雨，同云惨惨如天怒，寒龙振鬣飞乾雨。”

　　他细细在舌尖品味，赞道：“好名字。上次见你使的是水系术法，我这里有一件法器，可助你增长功力。”

　　“我不要！”乾雨后退一步，将双手藏在身后，似怕他硬塞过来，“父尊给的好东西够多了，无须外人再给。”

　　外人二字，真是世上最厉害的一柄寒刀。可悲的是，他也确实是外人，自始至终都是一个局外人。

　　“也罢，你若有难处，只管来天界找我。”他再也维持不住脸上的笑容，黯然起身离开。

　　“哥！”

　　他一怔，慢慢转身，“旭凤，你……你方才叫我什么？”

　　“哥，我曾以为，当自己变得越来越冷漠时，就是成长了。但其实不是，长大应该是变得温柔，对全世界温柔。”旭凤笑了，灿烂如烈阳，暖到人心里。

　　“好，我记住了。”这是这么多年来，旭凤第一次叫他“哥”。他心口甜如蜜糖，脚步如饮了纯酿般轻飘飘。

　　他要好好想想，想一个妥善的法子将旭凤哄回来。

　　乾雨收回目光，“旭凤，你真不恨他吗？”

　　“不恨。他只是被伤得太深，才忘了如何去爱。”

旭凤低头看着他，眸光亮如星子，“方才那些话，我既是说给他听，也是说给你听。不要逼着自己去恨谁爱谁，但要对自己温柔一点。遵从本心，方得大自在。”

　　“你……你为何要说这些。”乾雨向来聪明，他从旭凤的话中嗅到了一丝不详，“那株蓬羽呢？你为何还不服下？服下了就不必再受金丹反噬之苦了。”

　　“回去就服。”

　　“你骗我。”

　　“对啊，我骗你的。”

　　“旭凤，我讨厌你！”

　　一百年后，天帝御驾降临魔界，与魔尊商讨要务。

　　他等了许久，没等到旭凤，却等到了一个玄袍少年。

　　他听那些魔将称乾雨为魔尊，心头一片茫然。

　　少年沉稳干练，心智计谋不输于他，他心中满是旭凤，不知不觉被新任魔尊占去许多便宜。

　　议完正事，他单独留下魔尊，“旭凤呢？”

　　乾雨冷冷一笑，“他若在，魔尊之位怎轮得到我？”

　　他心头一紧，刹那间脑中涌起无数争权夺利的戏码。他既能为了帝位逼死太微，乾雨为何不能逼死旭凤。

　　五指一屈，已将赤霄握在手中。

　　乾雨目光伶伶在剑上一转，将那磅礴杀气视为无物，“那次天魔大战，他身受重伤，拼死将我诞下。天帝如此聪慧，那几次相遇难道竟看不出，他已是强弩之末了吗？”

　　他踉跄后退，四肢百骸似被什么拉扯，不知是哪里痛，却痛得恨不得死去。

　　“你送来的蓬羽，他没有服下。蓬羽能化解金丹反噬，却救不了他的命。”乾雨眼中流着泪，“他的神魂已碎，无法涅槃，无法转世。你永远都找不到他，九重天上，黄泉之下，你们永远不能相聚。”

　　润玉咳出一口血，血中带出点点金光，“你方才说旭凤诞下了你，难道你是……”

　　“我告诉过你的，同云惨惨如天怒，寒龙振鬣飞乾雨。”乾雨盯着润玉，“我叫乾雨，魔历十万三千三百年出生，那日是雨水。”

　　他现出真身，凤凰展翅，扶摇直上九万里。

　　冰蓝的火焰在翎羽上翻滚，华美的尾羽拖出长长的星带。

　　那是一只冰凤，冷冽瑰丽，让人不可逼视。

　　“旭凤，旭凤。”他痴痴呢喃，如失了魂。

　　那日桃花满天，旭凤对他说，“兄长，我们错过了。就在最好的年华，错过了彼此。”

　　

完结

注：“乾雨”出自唐朝诗人李咸用的《大雪歌》

同云惨惨如天怒，寒龙振鬣飞乾雨。

玉圃花飘朵不匀，银河风急惊砂度。

谢客凭轩吟未住，望中顿失纵横路。  
应是羲和倦晓昏，暂反元元归太素。

归太素，不知归得人心否？


End file.
